Chrysalis
by Auroura
Summary: Riku's wanted Sora for a long time; Sora doesn't need to be awake to want him back. Dubcon, at least. Originally written for a meme.


Title: Chrysalis  
Characters/Pairings: Riku/Sora  
Rating: M  
Summary: Riku's wanted Sora for a long time; Sora doesn't need to be awake to want him back. Dubcon, at least.  
A/N: Originally written for the kink meme, with the prompt of Riku/Sora and somnophilia.

* * *

It's wrong.

It is so, _so_ wrong. But fuckitall, he still _wants_ it.

Of _course_ he still wants it. He's wanted Sora for quite a long time, and he doesn't see that changing anytime soon. Even if Sora turned blue or grew three heads or could only speak in iambic pentameter Al Bhed, Riku would still want him. Even if he was asleep, which is the exact thing Sora's doing right now.

No matter how constantly time carries them further from that dismal, quiet year, watching Sora sleep will always remind Riku of the time spent in that white room with that white pod, counting the days and trying to remember why something inside him felt wrenched whenever he looked at that sleeping brunet boy. He would stay in there for hours, sometimes, looking at Sora, wanting to remember anything at all about Sora, wanting to talk to him, wanting to reach through the semiopaque glass and touch him, anything to make that awful feeling in his chest go away. Sora was always so beautiful and peaceful, in contrast to the churning inside of Riku, almost otherworldly in the way he floated inside the pod. But the same pod that gave Sora his serenity was what was keeping Riku from him and from the knowledge of who he was and all the yawning chasms that had opened up in Riku's heart, and so it was the separation that hurt the most.

The door to Sora's room cut out some of the sound, so Riku would sometimes talk quietly to Sora while he slept; DiZ and Naminé knew Riku liked his privacy whenever he went to go see Sora, so they usually didn't disturb him, but Riku tried to keep his voice down regardless. Mostly, Riku would just say whatever was on his mind at the time, whether it was things he'd seen in the town, things he'd seen from different worlds, or even things about the Islands back home. Sometimes Riku would ask Sora questions, like _What are you dreaming about right now?_ or _Do you think we'll ever be able to defeat the Heartless and the Organization?_ or _Would you want someone like me by your side when you woke up?_

If DiZ was gone from the computer room to buy more ice cream or electronics parts, and if Naminé was safely upstairs absorbed in her drawing, Riku might let out a hushed, desperate plea or two. _Please wake up. Please tell me what I've forgotten about you. Please let me show you just how much I've always wanted you._ Once, pressed up against the curve of the glass and trying to stare Sora into wake or acknowledgment, it took every single bit of his energy to stop himself from opening the petals and running his hands over Sora's body, silently kissing the curve of Sora's collarbone and pulling at the tab of the red jumpsuit's long zipper, helping Sora shed his clothes like a cottony chrysalis and bringing Sora's naked body flush against his own. It took a minute before Riku realized his hand was down his pants, but he moved past the initial embarrassment and kept the image in his mind as he continued to stare through the glass at the sleeping boy. When Sora was asleep, he was peaceful and accepting, and even though Riku could remember nothing of the boy, Sora – pliable and quiet and accommodating – wouldn't need to be awake to want him back. As Riku continued to stroke himself, he imagined that it was merely him moving Sora's hand like that, and as his vision went white like the rest of the room around them, he thought that maybe Sora might be dreaming about _him_.

Riku shakes his head to try and clear it; he's let that memory of his linger a little too easily and feels the arousal from it slowly start to creep up on him. Sora's asleep now, yes, and they're miles away from any other sentient being on a mission for the King, but it's a normal sort of sleep. This isn't like his fantasies of Sora in the memory pod, or even like his fleeting curiosity for the captured, undefiled purity of Kairi and the other Princesses back in Hollow Bastion; Sora could wake up any minute if Riku's not careful enough and screws something up. The fact that his halfhearted moral protestations didn't work in the slightest should probably bother him more than it actually does, but Riku still takes the time to come up with a token justification. Sora's already told Riku that he wants him a number of times before tonight, and they've already done far more together than Riku's planning right now when they've both been fully awake, so Riku doesn't see why Sora being asleep would make him want Riku any less than he did before. With that encouragement, Riku moves from his position on watch for Heartless to the tent he and Sora have been sleeping in. He's learned to be silent in battle and for jokes or surprises when they're at peace, so he manages to walk through the open front of the tent and kneel by the sleeping Sora without making a sound.

He's fucking _gorgeous_.

Sora's a deep sleeper, even now, but Riku knows that sudden movements will wake him up, so he pulls back the blanket over Sora's body as slowly and smoothly as he can, keeping only the other boy's feet still covered. Sora's only wearing a tank top and some boxer shorts, but the world is warm and the fire they made earlier that evening is still burning strongly; Riku's almost disappointed there's no zipper to unzip, but now's not the time to be overly selfish. Sora looks content, laying there, and Riku wonders if the climate on this world reminds Sora of their home on Destiny Islands. Riku could probably just stare at Sora like this all night and not complain about it, but right now his blood is thrumming and he's feeling a little more impatient than usual. Being so close to Sora like this, Riku's breathing is getting a little shallower, but Sora's chest just keeps rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm.

Gently, cautiously, Riku touches two fingers to Sora's face and lightly strokes the other boy's cheek, almost _agonizingly_ slowly. Sora doesn't stir, and when Riku moves those fingers along Sora's jawline and partially down Sora's neck, the brunet merely parts his lips a fraction and turns his head the tiniest bit towards the added warmth. Riku smiles at that because it proves he was right; even when he's asleep, Sora still gravitates towards him, still wants him. And now that Sora's become used to the contact, Riku can progress from here. He sweeps those fingers ever-so-slowly down the rest of Sora's neck, into the curve of Sora's collarbone – he wants it to be his lips, like in his fantasy, but that's too risky – and out again, and then across to Sora's still-clothed chest. He almost drags his fingers over the center of Sora's chest, but decides against it at the last minute and slides his fingers over to one of Sora's nipples instead, perhaps a little hastier than he intended. Taking a few seconds to calm his nerves back down, he double-checks to make sure that didn't cause Sora to stir unnecessarily.

When he's reassured that Sora's still fully asleep, Riku brushes those two fingers across Sora's nipple, and then back the other direction. Sora opens his mouth a little more at that, and when Riku rubs the nipple again, watching it peak through the cotton tank top, Sora lets out a breath that's a little louder than usual. If Sora was awake right now, Riku might spend some more time seeing what reactions he could get out of Sora from this, but the arousal steadily growing in the pit of his stomach wants _more_, and so Riku continues on. He moves his fingers down the rest of Sora's chest and abdomen, lingers on the small strip of exposed skin from where Sora's shirt's ridden up a little. Being able to touch Sora directly is better, and Riku draws light, random swirls on the skin of Sora's belly he can reach, drinking in the partly-audible sounds of Sora's breath and the slightest quivering of Sora's bottom lip.

And now, time for the main event. Riku has to bite his own lip at the thought, lest he accidentally let out a sound that would make Sora wake, but his fingers stay steady as they travel over the hem of Sora's boxers and onto his upper thigh. Riku _really_ wants to just get to the point, but knows that if he takes his time, it'll be better to both keep Sora asleep and for Riku's craving to subside for longer afterward. He leisurely drags his fingers down Sora's hip, dropping slightly to the inside of his thigh once. Sora shifts his leg a little at that, which causes Riku to pause; though Sora settles right back down after, Riku doesn't want to chance Sora moving his legs too much to get in the way of anything, so he moves his fingers back up to the hem of Sora's boxers. If Riku's going to take them off for this, he should do it while Sora's still relatively relaxed. He's not going to take Sora's boxers _all_ the way off, of course, just move them down his legs enough so that they won't get in the way.

As slowly and as carefully as he can manage, Riku brings his other hand to the top of Sora's boxers on the other side and pulls them down as gently as he can manage. It takes a minute, and he has to stop whenever Sora shifts in his sleep, but Riku eventually manages to get Sora uncovered. Since the boxers are still on the upper part of Sora's legs, they'll also manage to keep Sora from moving around too much. And if Riku thought Sora was gorgeous before, five minutes ago was _nothing_ compared to how much more gorgeous he's gotten since then. Riku's hard against the front of his jeans, but right now Sora is the one he wants to touch most, so he tries to hold off on touching himself for a little longer. With his fingers as gentle as ever, Riku brings his hand to rest on Sora's now-exposed member. Sora inhales louder than before, but he still seems to be asleep, so Riku gradually wraps the rest of his hand around Sora. That makes Sora move his hips a little, and Riku smiles because it's like Sora's rearranging himself for Riku's hand, proving once again that Sora still wants him, even when he's asleep.

Riku begins stroking Sora, starting off carefully, so that Sora can get used to it; Sora sighs softly and rolls his hips in a sluggish motion. Riku's breathing heavier now, and his arousal is pressing more insistently against his jeans, but he holds back on making use of his other hand because Sora's not fully hard yet and Riku wants them both to come at the same time. When he feels like Sora's used to the motion, Riku lets his hand move a little faster, and he's rewarded with Sora letting out a low, quiet moan that goes straight to Riku's groin. There are little spots of color on Sora's cheekbones, and he's still rolling his hips in that absent, sleepy fashion, but it's not until Sora's fully erect that Riku finally unzips his jeans to free himself from the restriction. Rubbing his thumb over the head of Sora's erection and using some more of the precome to make things smoother, Riku watches as Sora moans again, his hips lifting a little off the ground. It's a little surprising _just_ how deep of a sleeper Sora is, but Riku manages to be glad for it this time; it's like Sora's slowing everything down, just for him, and Riku wraps his other hand around his own member at that thought.

Riku keeps the two of them in time, and when Sora starts to make those light, breathy sounds that tell Riku how close the brunet is to finishing, he spends the next few moments drinking in as much of Sora as he can. Sora's shirt's ridden up his belly a little bit more, his mouth is open, letting little pants and gasps out with every stoke Riku makes, and his legs are parted as much as they can be with his boxers restricting them, hips rolling in a lazy fashion. Riku speeds up one more time, as much as he dares to while Sora's like this, and then Sora arches, opening his mouth wider to let out a low whine as he comes. With two more pumps on himself, Riku bites his lip again to hold back the sounds his own throat wants to make, hopes like hell that Sora didn't wake up when he came, and thinks that if they can even be together like this – if Riku can take care of Sora and touch him and love him and have Sora welcome it all – that _nothing_ will ever be able to tear them apart.

When Riku regains control of the higher-functioning parts of his brain, the first thing he does is check to make sure that Sora's still asleep. After he's confirmed that, Riku moves one of Sora's hands to rest against his member, rubbing off some of the stickiness from his own hand as he does so. Then, he slowly – and carefully, since it's no time to be slacking off just yet – pulls Sora's boxers back up, making sure Sora's hand is at least partly under the waistband. He leaves Sora's tank top as-is, and then pulls the blanket back up over Sora's body to where it was before. He reaches to grab a spare cloth Sora won't notice and wipes the rest of the stickiness from his hands, and then looks at Sora one last time. He looks tired, but calm. Riku reaches out a hand one more time to lightly stroke some of Sora's bangs from in front of his eyes, smiling softly as Sora sighs quietly once more. Standing up silently, he leaves the tent to clean himself off properly and then continue keeping watch.

By the time morning comes, Riku's finished making breakfast; the smell must be what wakes Sora up finally because it's about fifteen minutes after that Riku hears Sora start shuffling around in the tent. After another five to ten minutes, Sora walks over to the fire, yawning slightly, but changed and seemingly cleaned up. Riku hands Sora his breakfast, which he accepts with a smile.

"Morning, Sora." Sora sits down beside him.

"Morning, Riku," the brunet replies. "You never," he yawns again, "woke me up for my watch last night."

"Thought I'd let you sleep," Riku replies with a smile of his own. "Apparently, you needed it." Sora rubs the back of his head with one hand.

"I don't think I slept very well, though." he mumbles. "I'm still tired." If Sora were talking to anyone but Riku, they wouldn't have noticed the second Sora frowns before it's covered up with a slightly sheepish smile.

"You alright?" Riku asks, genuinely concerned.

"…Oh, yeah," Sora responds, grinning and rubbing the back of his head again. "I had this really weird dream, though…"

"It was just a dream, though, right?" Riku asks, and Sora nods in response. "Finish your breakfast, okay?" Riku ruffles Sora's hair, and Sora lets out a little laugh. "We should be in the town later today, and then you can sleep in a real bed."

"Okay." With that, they eat the rest of their meal and finish the tent spell; the campfire, breakfast dishes, and canvas tent all disappear into thin air and the rest of their stuff goes into the Bag of Holding Sora keeps the opening to in his pocket. It's not until they've been walking for a little bit that Sora speaks up again, tone curiously somber. "Hey, Riku?" Riku turns to look at Sora, who's stopped walking and is looking at some point in the middle distance.

"What is it, Sora?"

"If I got in trouble," Sora starts, "and if something bad happened to me…" he trails off, then looks up at Riku, frowning slightly, "…you'd help me out, right?" The question is slightly strange, so Riku tries to brush it off, at first.

"Are you worried about our mission for the King?" He makes sure to keep his tone light and casual. "It'll go fine, don't worry." Sora just frowns some more.

"I _mean_ it, Riku!" he insists. "You'd take care of me, wouldn't you?" Sora seems really upset now, and Riku feels bad for joking about it.

"Of course I would," Riku responds simply, brushing a hand against Sora's cheek. "I love you, you know. I'd take care of you no matter what." He smiles softly, and is relieved when Sora finally returns it for real, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy when he moves closer to touch a hand on Riku's arm.

"Thank you," Sora says, blue eyes sparkling gratefully, "I was worried, but I feel better now." And, "I love you too." Riku feels his own smile getting wider.

"You don't need to worry, Sora," Riku says, right before he leans down to kiss the other boy, "because there's nothing that can ever pull us apart."


End file.
